Feelings and memories
by Kaede Amai
Summary: Burn knows it's wrong to mess with peoples feeling, but what is he supposed to do when Gazel is so vunerable. But when he hurts Gazel he begins to remember parts of his and Gazel's past he had forgotten. Yaoi: BurnxGazel Slight HirotoxMidorikawa
1. The confession

Kaede:Hello guys, sorry I haven't been able to continue 'Messed up love!' in a while, I've just moved house and school! I wrote this to make up for it, but it's taking ages to type up so I've had to break it up.

Disclaimer:Kaede does not own Inazuma Eleven and unfortunately is to dumb anyway so it is impossible for her to own anything even close to has famous as it is!

Kaede:**Mean disclaimer!**

* * *

It was breakfast time in the aliea building and eveyone was having their own conversations, nothing out of the ordinary. Burn was enjoying a bowl of cocopops with his favorite kind of milk, the kind of milk that is to hot because it had been left in the microwave for to long. He was just about to put an overheaped spoonful in his mouth when he noticed his rival staring at him from across the table, obviously having something on his mind.

''What!''Burn growled, dropping his spoon into his bowl.

Gazel shut his eyes and began fidling with his fingers, ''Well...'' He paused and opened his eyes to look at the red head,

''Hurry up! I'm Hungry'' Burn was begining to get annoyed, eyeing the nervous White-head carefully.

Gazel took a deep breath ''I love you!'' He said in one breath, then began looking around to make sure noone else haerd him.

Burn was shocked but then he smirked, he knew that this was a delicate matter but he couldn't help himself, but it wasn't often that Gazel was vunerable like this.

''What was that? If your gonna talk atleast make sure I can hear you!''Burn was trying desperately to keep a good poker face.

Gazel looked up at him, sighed, then repeated himslef,

''I love you!'' Again trying to make sure no one heard him.

This process repeated until finaly:

**''I love you!''**Gazel slapped his hands over his mouth with embarrassment. Everyone stared in silence..._**'Awkward'**_ Burn thought to himself...The room suddenly filled with was laughing and jeering at Gazel.

Gazel looked up at Burn, once again the whole room fell silent awaiting Burns response.**_'I love him, I really_**_**do',**_Burn thought, _**'but if I tell him that infront of everyone they will**** laugh.'**_

Burn looked at Gazel, ''How could I love you? We're rivals!''

The room remained silent. Burns harsh words were ringing through Gazels mind, his eyes had started to tear up, he couldn't handle it. Gazel ran out the room crying. Noone attempted to follow him. Burn sighed, he knew what he had done was cruel and wrong. Noone spoke for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

Kaede: I hope you enjoyed this part, I will try and update ASAP, R&R please, coz I really have been a bit down lately!

And just to keep everyone else happy, Here *Hands out Burn plushies*

Next chapter it will be Gazel ones;)


	2. First meeting

Kaede: Hello again, I'm so happy that you've continued reading, sooooooo happy you wouldn't believe it. And in 1 day I have updated, thats how excited I am about this story!

* * *

It had been a week since Burn rejected Gazel and no one had seen Gazel since, all they ever got was a text message telling someone to bring him his meals or bring up his clothes from the washing line, things like that. No one dared to speak about what had happened, even the people who didn't see what happened chose not to bring it up.

Burn was sick of it! He was sick of the silence at meal time, he was sick of the silence that followed after Gazel's name was mentioned, he was sick of seeing Gazel's empty seat at school and most of all he was sick of not being able to argue with Gazel! It was driving him crazy! He couldn't stop thinking of Gazel, even in his dreams!

That morning, after breakfast, Burn went up to Gazel's' room, he knocked twice and heard a voice he had missed for so long,

''What! He had forgotten what Gazel's voice was like, but it sounded angry. **_'He can't still be mad!'_**Burn began to feel an overwhelming amount of guilt, **_'what if he doesn't forgive me? What if he hates me?'_**For the first time ever Burn was afraid of talking to Gazel. He took a deep breath and began to remember the first time he met Gazel...

* * *

**_It was snowing at sun gardens and Burn was bored, he was watching the other student playing in the snow, _**_'Why is snow so cold? I don't like cold, so please snow just warm up for me.' **He knew it was hopeless because when the snow warms up it just melts, but even still it didn't stop him wishing that one day snow would be warm. Burn glanced at the clock, **'Father going to be here soon!' **He jumped out of his chair and ran to the front gates.**_

**_After afew minutes of waiting Burn sat down on the cold snow,_**_ 'Why's father late?' **he asked himself, **Father isn't usually late, maybe he has something important to do, or maybe there is loads of traffic, or' **Burn was snapped out of his thoughts; Fathers car had arrived. Quickly he began opening the gates so that Father could get in, he couldn't wait to tell him about his day.**_

**By the time father was through the gate he was surrounded by all the other orphans at sun gardens, Burn pouted, once again he had been pushed to the back of the crowd. He was just about to attempt to squeeze through the others when he noticed someone watching from around the corner of the front gate. He looked at this person for a while; they were around his age and height with silver hair, teal eyes and slightly tanned skin. Burn was planning on walking up to the boy when he got an idea. He snuck away from the crowd and climbed over the wall a little further down; he snuck up behind the boy and...**

**''Boo! Burn yelled in the boy's ear. The boy stumbled away from Burn and had fallen on the floor with one hand on his heart and the other propping himself up. Burn burst out laughing.**

**''I-It's not funny! The boy screamed at him.**

**''You're right!''Burn laughed ''it's hysterical!'' at this Burn began laughing harder. He began rolling around on the floor due to laughing so hard.**

**By the time burn had finished laughing he noticed he was outside on his own.**

**''How dare they do this to me! He growled under his breath walking towards the building and brushing the snow off him. Just before he went inside, Burn picked up a pile of snow **_'I'll show them!'_** He thought to himself, an evil grin spreading across his face.**

**As he entered the building, he noticed the boy from before playing with Midorikawa; they were making a tower out of lego bricks. Burn looked at the boy and began to smile again. Quietly, he snuck up behind the boy and...Plop! He dropped the snow on the boys head. The boy jumped and screamed in fright.**

**''Don't worry, no one will notice it!'' Burn snorted, ''its snow, it will blend right in!'' Burn burst into hysterics.**

**Burn was laughing so hard, he didn't notice what the snow haired boy was doing till it was too late.**

**''Cold!'' Burn screamed, the boy had just taken the snow Burn had put on his head and dropped it down Burn's back. Midorikawa and the boy began laughing at Burn.  
**

**''I'll get you for that'' Burn was literally fuming, and, felt there was no better way to let out his anger, than yelling.  
**

**Afew minutes later, when Burn had stopped yelling and was on his own, the white haired boy approached him.  
**

**''What do you want!'' Burn snarled.  
**

**''Well,'' the boy began, shyly, ''I'm sorry abot earlier, I guess we got off on the wrong foot.'' He smiled.  
**

**''I guess we did,'' Burn smiled back, he liked this kid, ''let's start over.''  
**

**''O.K!'' The boy beamed ''I'm Suzuno Fuusuke, Hajimemashite!''  
**

**''And I'm Nagumo Haruya, Hajimemashite!'' Burn held out his hand to shake Suzuno's.  
**

**BZZT! Burn had been tricked. Suzuno quickly ran off, leaving an annoyed Burn to plot his revenge. Out of the corner of Burns eyes he noticed Suzuno high-fiving Hiroto.**_ 'I hate Hiroto!'_** He though to himself, **_'but I don't hate Suzuno though...Not to say that I like him!'**  
**_

* * *

Kaede: Yaaaaaaay, I finally finished typing up the flashback, now I have to do after the flashback, TT^TT Theres **_sooo_** much to do.**  
**


End file.
